


we’re just friends (maybe)

by beanuscat



Category: iCarly
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks in Love, F/M, Freddie-centric, Kissing, Mature for cursing, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Seddie - Freeform, Short, but all he does is talk about sam, mature for kissing, they cuddle, theyre not dating... but theyre friends ..., they’re sleeping together not sleeping together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanuscat/pseuds/beanuscat
Summary: They were just friends who liked to kiss sometimes, at least, that’s what he would stutter as the blush bloomed on his cheeks and a smile complacent on his face for the rest of the day.
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	we’re just friends (maybe)

They were just friends who liked to kiss sometimes, at least, that’s what he would stutter as the blush bloomed on his cheeks and a smile complacent on his face for the rest of the day. 

Freddie liked the feeling when his lips met with hers, purely checkered and unrestrained. Where his fingers hooked onto the hem of one of her boyish shirts, sliding his palms over her velvety lower back and sinking his nails into the soft flesh of her skin but never really getting further than that. Sometimes Sam would be taken by surprise, her toes curling as she submerged into the kiss, her eyelashes fluttering as she cupped his jaw. God, those hushed coos of “Momma’s boy,” or any other pet name she had made on a whim and whispered under her shallow breath had drove him wild. She was fun, as anybody would describe her, exciting to be around. Every time he was near her it felt like going bungee jumping or going on a rollercoaster. It was like a high adrenaline he was constantly on and truth be told he really liked that feeling. 

Maybe because he was always disciplined and controlled, especially with his mothers supervision; he craved that danger and uncontrolled ambience that Sam had paraded around with no care in the world. But truly, it was more than that as he slowly uncovered the puzzle pieces of her as they ventured in their short relationship. Sam previously in his mind was a ruffian, a brute which had no sense of direction in the world. He looked at her two-dimensionally, not as if she was filth, but as if she was a enemy—no, a rival, because at the end of the day they were still mildly-barely friends with tensioned pining. They were complete opposites in every way though. But now that he really psychoanalyzed it, they were more alike than he had thought, mirroring each other like the opposite ends of glass.

Sam was impulsive, eager and feral. Her body moving before her thoughts could confront her, her fingers plastered onto the nearest sense of violence or retribution. Truthfully, she would watch the world burn if he or Carly were in danger, setting fire to the earth in blazing trails and smoky laden ash to the skies. Akin to her lack of restraint when any inconvenience were to befall of them, her always immediately resorting to threats with the perpetrator. Even when the sorrow stemmed from them lacked a villain, she had always obnoxiously shouted out death threats against misery as if it were a whole entity. Somehow it would always make him feel better, even if he was reluctant to be comforted by Sam Puckett of all people. Usually the bully instead of the one being confided to. 

Sam wasn’t good at comforting at all to be honest, it was almost laughable. She didn’t know how to express herself and she was so silly, but it ultimately made him feel better because she tried. Without waving him off like a bug or getting too overly concerned and pitiful of his situation, she had responded without being perfunctory. She was different, instead of those flowery words he seemed to despise she was blunt and honest as if she had never lied before (though that was a lie). He had always remembered her quirking her lips up triumphantly when he stopped frowning, the corners of her eyes crinkling and plastering a not so subtle grin of her face. What he also liked was her smile, sometimes her teeth being chipped or parts of her lips bruised from the make-out sessions they have sometimes rarely. 

Sam Puckett, he always viewed, was the opposite of him even look-wise. Her dirty blonde hair strewn every where, unkempt and curled into chaotic ringlets. Her clothes often having stains or ghastly rips (ones that would put his mother on life support, especially) or strings that protruded obscenely out of her shirts or jackets. Her eyes and hair colorful and vibrant reflected his warm and honest palette. He swallowed, dwelling more on how she looked, especially with smooth supple skin— getting off topic. Freddie even thought their personalities didn’t align but they so did, they were such opposites it was insane. Freddie was like the angel sitting on her shoulder and Sam was the devil on his, they both relied on each other to achieve what they needed. Fortunately they had enough interests that they shared and values to keep together like glue. 

Sam shared all his bad traits especially, always pushing off their issues into late, especially relationship issues. Decisive, sometimes too decisive when they needed to go somewhere. Especially when they butt heads with their bullheaded opinions. They were both argumentative, neither of them had gave up until the very end even if they’re reluctant to keep it up. Competitive. He always tried to keep a stature that he was too good for petty insults, though it truly had spiked a fire deeply lit inside of his heart. They were more alike than anybody would like to admit, just he was a bit more brainy and she... lacked a brain. Just to be frank, if Sam could hear his thoughts right now she would probably kill him. He rolled over on his side of the bed, fully clothed, just his arms pallid over another persons torso. Sinking into the plush bed and laying his head on the crook of her neck. 

The ceiling was less interesting now that his thoughts of Sam had faded, trying not to dwell on their relationship too much at the dawn of night. After all, he had her in his arms, no need for his imagination to go unchecked and start thinking about anything else in particular. He pursed his lips, trying to disturb his insistent pondering. “What are we doing, Sam?” A low timbre of his voice rang out, muted from the crickets that chirped near his window. 

A long pause had engulfed them, “I’unno,” A murmur had left her, quiet and drowsy. Sam roused from her slumber, not awake enough to lecture him about disturbing her dozing off. A groggy moan leaving her lips as she spoke once last time. “G’the fuck to sleep, Freddie.” 

Freddie was about to respond but instead he tirelessly smiled and shook his head, tucking her in without a word of retaliation, “Alright, Sam, goodnight.” 

A knackered good night from her had left him in a silence. That’s alright, he didn’t need to know now, because right now, they were just friends who kissed and cuddled in bed sometimes. That’s all they needed to be and that’s all they were for now.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i just binged icarly and i was like this couple has been done dirty... lets make some mutual pining i guess. hoped u guyz like <3
> 
> not long bc im tired ...


End file.
